blood temptation
by spica-kuma
Summary: 8059. vampire fic.


A/N : hahay.. fic shonen-ai plus fic KHR pertama saya~ ,mohon maaf jika ada suatu kesalahan! *bows ampe jeduk2 lantai* maafkanlah saya kalau untuk chapter ini garingnya ga ketulungan sampe gosong(??). untuk chapter ini sepenuhnya Gokudera's POV~!

Singkat saja, enjoy it~!!

**Disclaimer : **amano-sensei lah yang mempunyainya.. saya hanya punya fic ini~

**Rate : **T+? Err... T! (masih aman)

**Genre : **romance/ supernatural

**Warning : **shonen ai almost yaoi, garing,ooc, EYD yang agak melenceng, mistypo,dll

xxxx

chapter 1 : the beginning

hidup dalam bayangan

kegelapan yang terpancar dari matamu

menjebakku ke dalam euphoria-mu

tatapanmu yang seolah ingin bebas

bebas memiliki

hidup yang selalu tak menentu, tak pernah peduli pada apapun. Itulah aku.. ya, aku. Gokudera Hayato. Semua orang menganggapku aneh dan menyebalkan dengan sikapku yang seenak jidat, tapi apa peduliku? Aku tak pernah sekolah lebih dari 3 bulan dalam 1 sekolah, itu karena aku selalu berpindah- pindah. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk merespon semua omong mereka.

Tapi entah mengapa, sepertinya ada satu sekolah yang membuatku tertarik, lebih tepatnya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

.namimori kouokou.

xxx

"Hei, Hayato!" Hibari berlari ke arahku membawa 2 bungkus roti. Sekarang memang waktunya istirahat sih...

"Hn?"tanggapku malas. Aku dan Hibari baru saja berteman 2 minggu lalu saat aku di tolongnya karena di keroyok anak kelas 3, aku memang suka cari masalah! Hehe.. bahkan jarang ada orang mau berbicara padaku.

Dia melempar roti itu ke mukaku dan tepat sebelum mendarat di wajahku, roti itu sudah kutangkap.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak masuk pelajaran matematika? Ulangan lho.." Hibari duduk di mejaku, sedangkan aku bersender di jendela sebelah mejaku.

"Malas ah.." aku memakan lihat tatapan mengejek si barbar itu.

"Malas ah.. huh,jawaban apa itu!" dia meniru gaya bicaraku, hei! Kuledakkan kepalamu nanti!

"Che.. bilang saja iri.." aku menyindirnya,yah.. hibari memang anak yang bertolak belakang denganku. Rajin sekali! Dia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan pelajaran dan tidak pernah tidak mengerjakan PR, aku juga heran kenapa bisa dapat teman seperti dia.

"Kyoya-kun! Pulangnya bareng ya~?" tiba- tiba saja Dino merangkul pundak Hibari, dia ini memang suka mengumbar kemesraan! Dasar maniak tato!

"Iya.. lepaskan tanganmu, sesak.." Hibari melepas rangkulan-atau cekikan Dino. Dan tepat saat itu bel berbunyi. 'Che.. jam olah raga.. malas eh..' aku hendak kabur (lagi) dari pelajaran, namun Dino sudah menarik kerah belakang bajuku.

"kau tahu kan..? olahraga itu penting.. biar sehat" Dino tersenyum sadis, seperti mau mencambukku saja. Dia memang selalu begini, memaksaku ikut pelajaran yang sudah jelas- jelas aku benci. Beginilah caranya mengerjaiku, dengan terpaksa akupun ikut.

Baseball. Ya Tuhan.. olahraga yang benar- benar aku benci. Aku benci berlari, meski jujur saja lariku lumayan cepat. Ternyata cuaca tidak begitu mendukung, agak mendung. 'Shit!' batinku saat tahu yang jadi pelempar bolanya Dino. 'Dia pasti melempar sekuatnya..' aku semakin sebal saat akulah yang jadi pemain pertama. Dia bersiap melempar bolanya, begitu pula aku. Aku fokus pada bola itu, dan WUSH! Bola itu meluncur, ku ayunkan bat-ku. DAK! Bola melambung, langsung saja aku berlari. Tapi sialnya, bola itu melayang ke arahku berlari.'Oh shit!' seseorang menangkap bolanya dan ah! Aku kena! Tak lama bermain, hujan mulai turun. Hujan? Huh, menyedihkan. Hujan seperti mengejek kekalahanku..

***

"Sial!" sepanjang jalan pulang aku terus mengumpat, hujan belum juga reda. Membuat pakaianku basah dan melekat di tubuhku, tasku juga. Akhirnya sampai juga di perempatan jalan dekat rumah, ternyata jalan ini sepi sekali. Hanya kendaraan beratap dan beberapa orang berpayung yang melewati jalan ini. Saat hendak menyabrang, kulihat seseorang di seberang jalan.'Aneh' pikirku, gimana tidak aneh? dia cuma berdiri menatap—eh? Aku? Bahkan membiarkan saja hujan menerpanya, rambut hitamnya jatuh kuyu karena berat air. Saat kulihat lebih seksama tiba- tiba ada truk lewat dan..dia hilang! 'Eh?' aku melongo, tapi buru- buru menyadarkan diri saat lampu pejalan berubah hijau.

"Aku pulang!" ku buka-atau dobrak pintu depan dengan kaki, ini karena pintunya memang susah di buka.

"Heh..? sepatumu kotor sekali!" Xanxus menatapku aneh. Oh iya, sekarang ini aku tinggal dengannya karena orang tuaku sudah tiada.

"Berisik!" aku meraih handuk di tangan Xanxus dan segara pergi ke kamarku, ingin segera mandi.

"Yare.. yare.. baru saja kubersihkan, dasar uban!" desisnya marah,ah! Apa peduliku? Toh ini juga rumahku.

***

Akhirnya pagi ini hujan sudah berhenti dan meninggalkan genangan air di mana- mana. 'Sial! Masih dingin!' rupanya suhu masih dingin, padahal matahari sudah mentereng di langit. Entah mengapa tapi hari ini aku ingin saja masuk pelajaran. Untunglah pelajaranya tidak begitu membosankan. Kubawa kakiku ke ruang kelas sudah ramai, aku memilih kursi paling belakang dan ternyata sudah ada seseorang di sana. 'eh?' batinku saat melihat anak itu. Tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu, matanya indah! Coklat madu jernih dan rambutnya yang tersenyum pada—ku? Lho? Seperti deja vu. Ah! Masa bodoh, langsung saja aku cari tempat pojok belakang tentunya.

"Hei, Hayato.. sejak kapan kau rajin masuk?" Dino mengejekku. Alisku berkerut, sialan dia!

"Terserah aku dong.." seperti biasa aku ngomong lihat Dino tambah curiga.

"Hum.. ada yang menarik ya?" dia tersenyum aneh dan langsung duduk sebelum kulempar kursi. Sepertinya mau di bagaimanakan aku tetaplah aku, tak ada satupun pelajaran yang ku dengar dan akhirnya kabur ke atap tetap menjadi prioritas utamaku,hehe..

Kupasang earphone dan tidur- tiduran di atap, anginnya segar. Hampir saja aku ketiduran kalau saja tak ada suara tiba- tiba dari pintu, acuh ! seseorang melempar tasku ke atas tubuhku, kontan saja aku kaget.

"Apa- apaan kau!?" nada kasar terucap jelas dari melihat siapa yang melempar tasku..dia? si—siapalah itu, dia menatapku begitu intens, kenapa dia?

"Sudah waktunya pulang, jadi kubawakan tasmu.." dia bicara! Oh..ok, aku memang agak kaget saat dia sepanjang pelajaran tadi tak kulihat dia buka mulut sedikitpun,dan juga.. aku bukannya memperhatikanya lho!

"Hn.." jawab malasku seperti biasa. Aku kembali tiduran, kenapa dia tak juga pergi? Ku longok ke sampingku,tak ada orang! Bingung. Rasanya tadi dia belum melangkah dan tak ada suara derit .perasaan aneh tiba- tiba merasuk, langsung saja aku bangun dan berlari pulang.

***

Sudah 2 hari ini aku terus masuk pelajaran. Entah mengapa tapi rasanya jadi ingin saja masuk pelajaran, 'Aneh' pikirku.

Dan bingungnya lagi, si anak yang melempar tasku selalu duduk di bangku sebelahku yang biasanya selalu kosong. Aku tak begitu peduli sih dia mau duduk di mana, tapi rasanya sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihatnya di kelas ini.

"Hoi Hibari.. kau tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahku?" tanyaku saat pulang dengan Hibari, kebetulan arah rumah kami sama.

"Oh.. dia? Dia anak baru.. pindahan, aku juga tak begitu tahu tentangnya.." Hibari menaikkan bahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" eh? Iya juga ya.. kenapa aku tanya?

"Entahlah.. aneh saja.." aku melipat kedua tanganku di belakan kepala.'anak yang misterius'

"Gokudera.. boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?" dia mengulangi pertanyaanya karena aku tak mendengarkanya.

"Catatan apa?" aku menoleh ke ? warna matanya agak berubah menjadi coklat gelap! Ah, paling kontak lensa.

"Hm.. sejarah dan matematika.." mampus! Aku kan tak pernah masuk,gimana mau meminjami? Aku hanya menggaruk kepala belakangku.

"Oh..itu.." aku kebingungan mencari alasan, aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah? Tak sengaja kulihat namanya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi?" secara reflek aku mengucapkan namanya, oh.. jadi namanya Takeshi.

"Ada apa?" wajahnya kalem dan dingin, kulitnya pucat sekali seperti bukan manusia saja. Rupanya tanpa sadar, aku terus melongo menatapnya hingga sebuah interupsi ! sebuah buku menjitak kepalaku,hoh?!

"Pulang sekolah kau ikut ulangan susulan.." guruku menatapku marah,ampun deh.. ulangan? Jangan bercanda! Itu berarti..

TENG! TENG!

'Siaal!' rutukku, ulangan mendadak begini, mana bisa?! Aku Cuma menatap murid- murid lain keluar kelas, Hibari dan Dino juga sudah !

"Mau kutunggu, Gokudera?" heh? Mau apa dia?

"Nggak!" jawabku ketus, sok peduli banget nih orang? Rasanya aku belum menganggapnya temanku deh..

Akhirnya dia keluar dan gurunya juga sudah membagikan soal, ya Tuhan.. soal macam apa ini?! Aku sama sekali tak tahu caranya!! Akhirnya, meski pulang jam 5 sore aku tak bisa menjawab satu soalpun! Sia- sia..

Baru saja aku keluar kelas saat melihat si Yamamoto bersandar di samping pintu, dia benar- benar menungguku?

"Oh.. sudah keluar, ayo pulang" tawarnya dengan senyum yang tiba- tiba membuatku mual.

"Heh baka! Ku bilang nggak usah nungguin! Bolot ya?!" entah karena apa, aku marah- marah padanya dan berjalan meninggalkanya. Kurasa dia tak mengejar,huh..baka!

Matahari sore menyorotku dan membuat bayangan pekat di sekitar kakiku. Aku berhenti sejenak menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai turun.

"Meaw.." ng? Sesuatu menggelayuti kakiku. "Meaw.." oh, kucing rupanya. Aku berjongkok dan menggendongnya, warnanya hampir sama dengan rambutku,putih keabuan. Mau apa kucing ini? Lapar?

"Oh.. kau suka kucing ya?" tiba- tiba seseorang berada di sebelahku,dia!

"Mau apa kau?!" buru- buru aku berdiri dan menutupi kekagetanku. Kenapa dia selalu saja menggangguku sih?! Kutatap matanya tajam- tajam, alisku mengkerut tanda marah. Tapi wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun. Entah aku berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi aku melihat kilatan kuning di matanya dan sepertinya pupilnya mengecil. Dia masih saja diam dan kami masih saja berpandangan sampai kucing di gendonganku menggeliat kecil. Sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu yang menarikku, tapi apa?

"Jangan ganggu aku!" ku serahkan kucing di tanganku padanya dan langsung berjalan secepat- cepatnya, seperti di kejar sesuatu saja.

Sampai di rumah, langsung saja aku menyandar di pintu setelah kututup pintunya. Nafasku tersengal, aku benar- benar seperti merasa ketakutan.

***

Esoknya aku berangkat agak terlambat dan untungnya gurunya belum masuk, tapi aku tak melihat dia di bangkuku saat aku masuk kelas, sepertinya dia memang tak ada di kelas. Mungkin tak berangkat.. ah! Apa peduliku!

Tapi lama- lama aku penasaran juga, karena sudah 3 hari dia tak masuk. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku, apa terbentur sesuatu ya? Kenapa aku jadi sok peduli begini?

Untunglah esok harinya dia berangkat, tapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Matanya terlihat seperti orang kurang tidur dan kulitnya lebih pucat seperti biasanya.

"Hei, Hayato.. apa teman sebangkumu itu tak apa- apa?" Hibari terus saja memperhatikan Yamamoto yang dari tadi hanya diam. Aku hanya menaikkan bahu dan meliriknya.

Dari jauhpun terlihat kalau dia tidak baik- baik saja, apa dia sakit?

"kenapa tak di bawa ke ruang kesehatan saja?" Dino mengusulkan. Em... kenapa semua peduli padanya seperti itu? Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau banyak murid perempuan yang menaruh perhatian padanya.

Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu mulai bangun dari kursi Hibari dan menghampirinya. Shit! sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang peduli seperti ini?!

"Yamamoto, mau ke ruang kesehatan?" aku berdiri di depannya, tapi dia tak bereaksi banyak. Hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat seperti menyimpan kesakitan yang dalam?

"Terima kasih.. tapi aku tak apa- apa, hanya sedikit dehidrasi.." senyumnya terlihat pilu. Eh? tunggu dulu.. dehidrasi? Bukannya ini musim hujan? Tak biasanya orang dehidrasi di musim hujan.. aku memutar mata ke arah Hibari dan Dino, mereka seperti bertanya-bagaimana-? Aku hanya menggeleng dan berbalik menatapnya lagi. Terserahlah.. aku duduk di kursiku dan tak menatapnya.

***

Che.. malam- malam begini di rumah tak ada orang, Xanxus yang biasanya berisik juga pergi entah kemana. Dasar! Pergi seenak jidat dan datang tiba- tiba. Jalan- jalan sajalah..

Mungkin pergi ke minimarket juga bukan ide yang buruk, sekalian beli makanan atau minuman ringan.

Hah, sepertinya malam ini dinginnya benar- benar menusuk tulang. Hingga aku harus memakai muffler untuk keluar rumah.

Di perempatan jalan dekat rumah, ada sebuah minimarket 24 jam.. hah, lumayan.. jadi tak harus jalan jauh- jauh di suasana sedingin ini. Saat keluar minimarket, aku jadi ingat saat hujan waktu itu..

Aku berdiri menunggu lampu pejalan berubah hijau, pandanganku tak fokus-atau bisa di bilang kalau aku melamun. Banyak orang yang menunggu, sama sepertiku. Sekarang memang banyak orang yang lewat, kebetulan besok juga hari libur. Begitu lampu pejalan berubah hijau akupun melangkah,dan..eh? seperti deja vu, aku melihat orang itu lagi.. orang yang ku lihat saat hujan! Tepat beberapa meter di depanku. Tapi karena banyaknya orang yang lewat aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi ada satu yang bisa kulihat, mata kuning berkilat dan rambut hitam itu.

"Yamamoto?"

To be continued...

Author : hhuuuuaaaaa~!!!! Cerita macam apa inii~!!!!!! *ngamuk2 gaje*

Xanxus : aku cuma muncul sebentar..

Gokudera : katanya vamp fic?? Mana vampirenya?

Author : hhuu..hiks.. ntar di chapter 2.. udah mulai..

Yamamoto : aku..Jadi vampire? *garuk2 kepala* dari mananya aku bisa jadi vampire?

Tsuna : oh.. itu karena Author ini lagi kena virus 'vampire addict' jadinya suka aja bikin fic vampire..

Gokudera : sejak kapan aku tinggal ama xanxus? --a

Hibari : ga nyambung... bikin peran seenak jidat, ngapain juga aku sama si dinosaurus ini?

Author : ......(_ _")

Dino : daripada kebanyakan bacot, kita akhiri dulu chap ini.

All : please review~! ^^b


End file.
